dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu vs Captain Falcon
Ryu vs Captain Falcon is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty fourth DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 4! Street Fighter vs F-Zero! Most of life's issues can be solved with the simple philosophy of 'Hit it as hard as you can'! These two prove that perfectly, but which one hits the hardest? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The crowd gathered in anticipation, hoping to catch the first and best view of the fight. In one corner stood Ryu, who waited patiently for the arrival of his foe. The sound of an engine caught everyone's attention, as the Blue Falcon sped down towards the crowd. Captain Falcon ejected himself from his seat and landed just before Ryu. He dusted off his shoulders before dropping his famous "Come on!" taunt. Ryu stepped forward, directly in the face of Captain Falcon. "Talk is cheap." he declared, taking a step back and taking up an offence based stance. Falcon did the same, placing a hand out before him, beckoning to Ryu. "Show your moves!" Here we go! Both men delivered a stiff punch to each other, blocking the other out. This was merely done to test the other's strength before pulling away. Ryu got the first blow, delivering a kick to Falcon's gut. He then uppercut the racer and kicked him repeatedly off the side of the Blue Falcon. As Ryu attempted a kick to the face, Falcon responded with a nasty elbow jabbed into the knee. Ryu retracted his leg, but Falcon followed with a Falcon Kick. Ryu backflipped away, landing several yards away before throwing a Hadoken towards Falcon. This was easily dodged and Falcon rushed in to deliver a Raptor Boost. As Falcon got close, Ryu delivered a Shoryuken, punching Falcon into the air. This played into the racer's favour though, as he was now able to drop a Falcon Kick from above. Ryu was sent into a nearby wall and Falcon followed up with a roundhouse kick, repeatedly knocking Ryu against the brick wall. Ryu then threw himself forward with Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, kicking Falcon several times before unleashing a Hadoken. Falcon took the attacks, and fell back on his vehicle. Ryu then attempted a thrust kick, which Falcon met with a roundhouse kick. They went to trading punches, but Ryu had the advantage with a nasty shot to Falcon's throat. Ryu then grabbed Falcon in a collar and elbow tie up which ended quickly when the street fighter placed his knee into Falcon's gut several times. The racer freed himself and attempted a Falcon Dive, but Ryu stepped back and kicked him in the chest. Falcon decided to go for bigger impact, trying his luck with an early Falcon Punch. "FALCON..." As he pulled his arm back, Ryu threw a Hadoken into his chest. Falcon backed up but continued throwing punches and kicks, which Ryu met with his own. With Falcon seemingly on the ropes, Ryu attempted another Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. As Ryu started spinning closer, Falcon delivered a harsh Falcon Kick threw the attack, catching Ryu square in the face. Falcon then mounted a comeback, grabbing Ryu and throwing him at the wall. He followed that with a leaping knee, which delivered great damage to Ryu. The street fighter attempted another thrust kick, but Falcon met him with a Falcon Dive. "Yes!" he exclaimed as the explosion caught Ryu. He then landed and delivered a sweeping kick at Ryu. This was blocked with Ryu's own kick and the two traded roundhouse kicks which resulted in a temporary double knockdown. Ryu got to his feet first, throwing a Hadoken Falcon's way. The racer rolled below the attack and leaped up at Ryu. He attempted another Falcon Punch, but once more Ryu was up to the challenge of stopping the attack. "SHORYUKEN!" Ryu cried, connecting with the move before Falcon could throw his punch. Ryu then used the move identically three times, catching Falcon in a nasty combination before kicking him further down the street. Not taking this battle as a loss, Falcon rushed back in, going for the Raptor Boost. He caught Ryu in the chest and sent him airborne but Ryu came down with a thrusting stomp. Falcon flipped away, and began to use a Falcon Kick, until a Hadoken hit him- blocking the attack. Ryu then grabbed Falcon in a collar and elbow tie up, but Falcon broke free. "Yes!" he cried, delivering another Falcon Dive. Ryu stumbled back a few feet, but tried to come back with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Falcon delivered a downward angled kick, knocking Ryu on his back to counter. Ryu lashed out with a low kick, nailing Falcon in the knee, forcing him to buckle. Ryu got back up and attempted an uppercut, but Falcon blocked and smashed his elbow into Ryu's face, catching him in a daze. Falcon knew he finally had Ryu where wanted him. He delivered a Raptor Boost, smashing Ryu into the air, where bounced off a balcony. Ryu flopped to the ground, struggling for consciousness. The last thing he saw was Falcon turn towards him, fist burning and that all too familiar calling: "FALCON... PUNCH!" The blood splattered around the area, as Ryu's torso flew off into the crowd. Falcon saluted, before leaping back into the Blue Falcon, speeding away from the scene. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Captain Falcon! Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights